Watchers
The Watchers are members of a clandestine cell within the Order of Aesar called Aucree or "the Eye" founded and led by the mysterious Azurel. Formed when Taliel Alatheia disappeared, the Watchers' primary concern is with the actions taken by Reverend Rasandiel. Members Zero Captain of the Pilgrimage fleet and main custodian of the sleeping passengers, Zero was assumed to have died when the lead ship crashed and exploded. Sjaxem (Shrouder) A Shrouder and friend of Nexus, Sjaxem is the wielder of the Chaos Arccipher embedded in the blade of Aeon Digeros. Zephaniah (Knight) An enhanced soldier, Zephaniah's sole interest seems to be Jet Riot. Zeitler (Shrouder) A teleporting Shrouder hoping to aid Azurel in his goal of purging Soulstorm from the world. Zenith (Clone) Zenith is the warped clone of his namesake, created to preserve his knowledge and ambition when the latter was struck with a condition that paralyzed him. Zenith's resulting enhanced power has made up a heartless killer, but Azurel has managed to temper his instincts in order to direct him as a weapon. Jyo (Emissary) Also known as Jophiel or Joel, Jyo is a former Acolyte who has joined Azurel's quest, possessing one of the only items that can subdue Soulstorm. Orphane (Vitas) Formerly, Casik Baronsik, Orphane is one of three beings of supreme magical descent known as a Vitas, each having been transformed into children via Huxley's Zero magic. He reclaims his previous identity to distance himself from the man who raised him. Kazel (Shrouder) The Dissonant Angel of Jeriko's Conclave, Kazel, a former Acolyte once known as the Emissary Rex, seeks to redeem himself for failing to stop Soulstorm's rise. Xectoron (Synth) A synthetic being born of a man and a flechette, Xectoron is considered by some to be an abomination and by others as the first of an evolved species. Cyberus refers to her as an Engini. Sarvancia (Shrouder) Daughter of Rudolf Horowitz, she became apprenticed to Slaxeum in order to gain control over her transformations into a werewolf. Izzikiel (Acolyte) Formerly known as Yeshani, Iz was charged with guarding the Tartarus Gate by Azurel. Having grown curious, he unlocked it with the key he was given, unleashing a pervading darkness over the land. Ashamed of his failure, he fled from Phantom Deep, leaving the Demon to be discovered by the archaeologist Mathias. Michael (Acolyte) Michael discovers the existence of the Watchers shortly after Rasandiel destroys the chapel. Gavael (Acolyte) A brusque and easily provoked warrior, Gavael was indoctrinated as an Acolyte during Rasandiel's quest to militarize the group. It was assumed then that Gavael's loyalty to Rasandiel would go unquestioned, but his friendships with Michael and Izzikiel proved stronger. Azurel (???) The leader of the Watchers, Azurel is an immortal and close friend of Raiden, the being known as the Demon of Riene. He has long worked to protect Raiden, helping the Rienan's imprison him during his crazed rampage and working to free him after his eighty year slumber. Creation The basis for the Watchers is a group known as the Redcoats: Xecty (Shining Wind), basis for Xectoron Vash the Stampede (Trigun), basis for Zero Genesis Rhapsodos (Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core), basis for Sjaxem Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), elaboration of Michael Vincent (Final Fantasy VII), Gunner (Dungeon Fighter), Dante (Devil May Cry), concept and elab of Darrick Ragna (Blazblue), Xion (Bloody Roar), Alucard (Hellsing), elaboration of Orphane Red (Riding Hood), Saya (Blood+), Beauty (and the Beast), conception and elaboration of Sarvancia Captain James Hook (Peter Pan), elaboration of Mason Hawke Jiro Mochizuki (Black Blood Brothers), elaboration of Sjaxem Category:Groups Category:Watchers